Dyskusja użytkownika:Marioshi Kennohonoo
Witaj, Marioshi Kennohonoo, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Obraz.jpg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- GothicWarrior (dyskusja) 14:53, sty 22, 2011 Witam cię, Marioshi Kennohonoo! Dzięki za podzielenie się swoimi pomysłami na temat Naruto. Chciałbym cię jednak poinformować o kilku przydatnych radach, które nadadzą twojemu artykułowi estetykę. Po pierwsze korzystaj z kategorii pomagają one znalezienie podobnych artykułów itp. Druga to żebyś korzystał z szablonów, do kekkei genkai nie ma szablonów, ale to taka rada na przyszłość. I trzecie staraj się popełniać mniej błędów ortograficznych. Na razie wszystko poprawiam, ale kiedyś może być nas naprawdę dużo. To już tyle, życzę owocnej współpracy :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:00, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) aha i mam prośbę, czy mógłbyś ten ningan wrzucić jeszcze raz bez opisu? nie no bez przesady, aż tak dużo to nie tylko tak ci mówię :) PS: podpisuj się, bo wtedy łatwiej jest do ciebie wejść[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:17, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) a te tabelki to ze zdjęciem to szablony, w pasku narzędzi masz wstaw i tam jest szablon, klikasz na inny szablon lub magiczne słowo, potem wybierasz szablon:postać,( w przypadku, kiedy opisujesz technike wybierassz szablon:technika). Następnie wypełniasz pola, w które chcesz wpisać informacjei dajesz ok Pozdrawiam ;][[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:55, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) nie ma sprawy, w końcu jestem adminem, więc to mój obowiązek i tak naprawdę to powinieneś podziękować Painurinneganowi, bo to on ci wyjaśnił z tymi szablonami. Tutaj link do jego dyskusji: http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Painrinnegan [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:52, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) ehh..nie żeby coś, ale chyba trochę przesadzasz z tymi postaciami, bo cóż nie można zostać choninem dwa dni po zdaniu akademi(egz. na chunina trwa ok. 1,5 miesiąca), i źle układasz ten szablon. Zobacz co z nim zrobiłem podczas mojej edycji i staraj się je tez w takiej zasadzie układać. I staraj się wyraźniej pisać w szablonach, zamiast pisać praktycznie wszystkie, to napisz jakie dokładnie :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:05, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Nieuważnie czytasz, ja napisalem Ci to poradę[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 20:41, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) cóż tak się nie dzieje, więc popraw to np. dając po 5 miesiącach dostał chuninem obrazków nie robił, tylko zrobiła je moja koleżanka MiniTsunade, a z tą chakrą, to jak już co to elementów zaawansowanych to wypisz te, które istnieją chociaż ja i tak uważam, że to przesada, by Ningan mógł kopiować Kekkei Genkai, mieć umiejętności Sharinagana i Byakugana itd.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:14, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) poproszę ją jak zmienisz z tym chuninem :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 11:24, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) więc czekam :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:05, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) nie na to czekałem bu... przeciez egzaminy na chunina odywaja się raz na pół roku, musi się zgodzić lider, a także reszta drużynyn w dodatku chodziło mi tutaj także o Marioshi Kennohonoo[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:13, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Został joninem dwa dni po zdaniu egzaminu na chunina, którego zdał za pierwszym podejściem w rekordowym czasie (lepszym nawet od gaary). w sumie to chodziło mi o jonina a w tym Arashi, to popatrz: nikt nie zdał egzaminu na chunina tak szybko z żadnych postaci, rozumiem, ze twoja postać to koks, ale bez przesady napisz np. w Arashim że zdał rok później, a za dwa otrzymał tytuł jonina zaś w Marioshim daj np. że został joninem rok później nie stary daj normalnie to wtedy ją nakłonie, i bez sarkazmu bym prosił :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:25, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) MiniTsunade stwierdziła, że się postara, ale trudno jest jej wymyślić 14-latka, o umiejetnościach 50 letniego staruszka[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:38, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Juz zmieniłem i dałem Katon na początek[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:49, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) spoko, Twój art Ty robisz jak chcesz[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 18:54, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) przyczyne podałem w powodach i nie powinieneś zmieniać z powrotem, bo teraz brzmi Element Ognia: Pancerz Elementu Ognia, a było ognisty pancerz. Z drugiej strony mogłeś też dać Katon no Yoroi (pancerz ognistego elementu), co tez brzmi lepiej niż pierotna nazwa[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:27, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) tak, wspominał. Ale muszęCię uprzedzić, że chwilę poczekasz, albo nawet dłuższą. mam sporo rzeczy na głowie, a czasu zawsze za mało. zrobię Ci jedną, może dwie postaci, ale się nie przyzwyczajaj. To nie jest masówka, nie będę robiła dla każdego na zamówienie. napisz, które postaci chcesz, to się postaram, żeby efekt był zadowalający.[[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 20:03, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) wiez myślę, że Kishimoto wie lepiej jaka nazwa powinna być, więc Raiton no Yoroi jest dobrą nazwą[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:08, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) więc nazwa powinna być Katon no Yori, jak u Raigake, a nie Katon: Katon no Yoroi nic od razu nie wychodzi :P mam do Cb prośbę jak tworzy techniki i robisz do nich szablony, to w tych szablonach linkuj właścieciela czy tworce techniki-[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 08:42, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) hej :) póki co zrobiłam Marioshiego. mógłbyś podać mi Twojego maila? wyślę Ci obrazek, jeśli będzie dobry to wstawisz, a jeśli coś Ci się nie spodoba to napiszesz mi co, a jo to poprawię :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 18:21, lut 14, 2011 (UTC)